


Never Letting Go

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City, Beach Volleyball, Blood and Violence, Death, Driving, Emotional Baggage, Epic Battles, Evil Steven Universe, Fear, Gem War, Heroes to Villains, Leaving Home, Party, Self-Destruction, Steven Universe is a Diamond, Villains to Heroes, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Steven has a full blown mental breakdown during an all galaxy party.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Earth Beetle & Heaven Beetle (Steven Universe), Pink Steven Universe & Everyone, Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	1. Change is for the best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is trying to make Steven accept change.

Steven arrived at the party. People were there, Diamonds especially. He exited his car.

Pearl ran up and hugged him. "Hey, Steven, I haven't seen you in a few days," she said. 

"Just getting invitations out, you know, universal stuff," he exclaimed.

Pearl smiled. "You can go home when you need, don't over work yourself," she said.

He laughed. "Need me to pick up the cake?" He asked expecting himself to need to.

"No, Garnet did that," Pearl explained.

Amethyst ran over. "Is that mah man, Steven Universe?" She asked in an announcer fashion.

"I guess I am," Steven said.

Garnet walked over. "Hey Steven, remember we all love you very much, and don't think anything lowly of you," she said.

"Um, okay," he said.

Spinel made her way over. "Steven, you came!" She said.

"Of course, I came," Steven said.

"Why wouldn't he come to his own party?" Amethyst asked semi-seriously.

"Oh, we thought you might be busy saving something, like your car," spinel said.

"What amethyst meant to say is, why would I come to my friends party," steven said.

Amethyst looked at steven, confused. "Man, this was your idea," she said.

Steven sighed. "By the way, I may have invited Jasper and Blue bird-" steven was interrupted by a loud thud coming from around his car.

Jasper looked at Steven.

Amethyst turned around. "Hey, Jasper, you come to attack or party?" She asked.

Jasper looked at amethyst. "No idea, are you here to act mature?" Jasper asked. Her voice shook amethyst.

"No, that's just how I am!" Amethyst argued.

Jasper rolled her eyes. "Here for the party," She said. 

Steven smiled a bit. "Welcome," he said.

"Oh! By the way, guess what, Steven?" Spinel asked.

Steven looked at spinel. "Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled hugging him.

"What's all this for?" He asked.

"The diamonds are so nice to me!" She said hugging him tighter.

The diamonds looked over.

White diamond smiled. "Spinel, remember don't hug him to death," she said.

"Unless it's completely necessary," yellow diamond said. 

Steven gave them a thumbs up for spinel. "Hey, everything has changed since you have last visited, want a ride around?" He asked Spinel.

Spinel let go of the hug. "Let me go ask the diamonds first," she said jogging to the diamonds.

They exchanged a small amount of conversation.

Yellow yelled over to steven, "It still smells like earth, are you sure everything has changed?" She asked.

"Pretty sure!" She shouted back.

Spinel ran over. "Let's go," she said jumping over the car to the other side.

"Hey garnet, wanna sit on top?" He asked.

"Steven, I don't need to protect you, you'll live in 17 out of the 18 futures," Garnet said.

"Sounds- oddly specific," Steven said getting into the car.

Spinel got in too.

"What's this?" She asked looking at his cassette tapes.

"We have sadie killer and the suspects here, chep and sadie here, my old music here and calming guitar here," he said pointing to each.

"Oh, let's hear your old music, I have no idea what you sounded like," spinel said.

Steven put the cassette tape in and started driving, it started at the first song, We Are The Crystal Gems. He drove around.

"Woah, you sound so different now!" Spinel pointed out.

"I know," he said.

Steven sighed. "Spinel, how do you adapt to people leaving you and change?" He asked.

"Well I just realized sometimes people need to leave and I get used to it," she said.

"It doesn't feel like it in Beach City right now, everyone's leaving and I have known them all my life and I got super used to it, then I trapped people in a giant bubble," he said.

"Change is for the best, steven," Spinel said.

"I know that I just, gah, I dont want to lose them!" He yelled turning pink.

Spinel looked at him. She grabbed the calming guitar music and replaced the music.

"Thanks," he said making the car stop.

He sighed.

"Gee, what are friends for?" She asked.

Steven rested his head on the steering wheel. "Not leaving you," she said.

"Then let them live on in your heart," Spinel said.

"Spinel, they're not dying," he said looking at her.

"Oh," Spinel said.

"Let's go back, you're looking a bit pink," she said.


	2. Dealt Like A Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven accidentally reveals his dark secret to the diamonds.

Steven stopped Spinel. "What am I going to do about this?" He asked.

"Walk out, act casual and no one will notice," Spinel said. 

"Oh, so now that I'm Pink Steven, no one will ever notice?!" He said agression in his voice.

"Of course not, people may say hello or hi," Spinel started. "Or they may say Hey," Spinel finished. 

"Okay, I guess that's fine," Steven said rolling his eyes.

"You just need to turn back for the announcements," Spinel shrugged.

"Oh yeah, the announcements!" He said face palming.

"You forgot about them?" Spinel asked.

"No, I have the script planned out," he said.

"Figured as much," Spinel said.

Steven and Spinel walked out to the crowd of gems mostly just the Pearl's, crystal gems and the diamonds.

"Oh, Steven you look a bit pink today," Blue Diamond said.

"It must be the lighting," Spinel said covering for Steven.

"We completely understand, lighting on Earth is quite stupid," White Diamond said.

"The throne room is much better and smells better," Yellow Diamond said.

"No, it's not the Earths lighting, it's me!" Steven shouted. "And honestly the throne room smells like feet!"

"We never smell that when we are in there," Yellow Diamond said.

"I wasn't going to say it, because I would have been shattered, but it sincerly does," Yellow Pearl said.

Yellow Diamond silenced herself. 

White diamond talked with Spinel and Pink Pearl. The other two caught up on life with their old Pearls.

"Ste-man, you already had an outburst?" Amethyst asked running up to Steven.

"Yeah, sorry," he said.

"Well do you wanna go ride on top of Greg's van while he drives fast, this time we won't let you fall?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah, sounds fun," Steven replied, his pink color fading to his normal look.

"Oh, well let's go!" Amethyst yelled.

All the Original Crystal Gems climbed on top of Greg's van.

Garnet held Steven's hand, Steven held Pearl's hand, Pearl held amethyst's hand and amethyst held Garnet's other hand.

Greg started driving.

Garnet pulled Steven up close, like old times. When he used to do this and garnet protected him.

They made it to the dirt road leading into the country side. 

The van sped up.

Steven felt a sense of happiness building in his gut like a kid in a candy store.

The Diamonds and The Pearl's watched from a far distance.

Steven cheered, "yeah haha! This is awesome!" He said.

The crystal gems smiled.

"Guess what, Steven?" Pearl asked.

"Oooh, a surprise I didn't know about," he said loudly. He felt like a child again, he loved every moment of the feeling.

"Yes, we're going to pick up Connie, Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth," Pearl said.

"Hooray!" Steven said.

Steven felt a bump, but he didn't mind it. He felt a larger bump, and air rushing against his face. He had fallen off. He stood up and started running after the van.

His pink side activated and the world turned into slow motion. He ran up to the Van and pulled himself up and sat back down.

The world turned to normal again.

Garnet held him tighter.

He smiled.

They made it Connie's house finally after taking the scenic route.

Connie hopped on with crystal gems, pearl being the one to keep her alive. 

They road to Little Homeworld, picking up the 3 gems.

Amethyst kept Peridot from falling off.

After a few exchanges of the word 'clod,' they were back to the Party. More gems had arrived.

Steven greeted everyone, until he spotted the gem, Bluebird Azurite. He took a deep breath. "Bluebird! You made it!" He said with a smile.

"Aw, if it isn't my old pal, Steven Universe?" Bluebird said.

"Yeah, it's me alright," he said.

"We baked you a cake, but it fell in the ocean on the fly here!" Bluebird said semi-aggressively.

"Oh, that's like super sad," he said ignoring her angered tone.

Pearl whispered something to Steven.

He ran up to the stage and took the microphone ready for his speech to be broadcasted for all.

[to be continued....]


	3. Outbursts of Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finally cracks.

Steven walked up on stage, the broadcasting system was ready. He sighed, "hello, gems of all kind and humans," he said keeping his voice loud enough for all to hear. He shut his eyes for a few moments.

"Oh um, Steven, your pinkish strange look is back," White Diamond said.

Steven looked at himself. "And I am glad to say, my friend pearl loves to talk and will be doing that while I prepare something," he said handing the script of the announcement to pearl and running down the beach. 

To the gems, he was running at unbelievable speeds, but to him it was only running.

He stepped inside the Temple. A small plate with a slice of cake was on it. He looked at it, in small scribbled frosting was 'Bluebird is proud of you!.' He smiled gently picking it up and putting it in the fridge for later.

Light foot steps came up the stairs, light enough to be anyones.

"Steven?" A voice asked.

"Centi?" Steven asked.

"Oh, you remembered my nickname!" She said excitedly. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He asked.

Heavy foot steps came up the stairs. Jasper peered at Steven. "Pearl is quite the talker, eh?" She asked.

"Yeah, she learned from amethyst or mom," steven said.

"Amethyst is a loud mouth," Jasper chuckled.

"Centi, what job do you have in beach city?" Steven asked.

"I work as a Waiter at a local restaurant," Nephrite replied.

"Do you have a job?" Steven asked looking at Jasper.

"No, why do I need one if I don't goto your stupid school?!" Jasper asked.

"Oh, you can meet nice people, or you can be like a friend of mine named Larimar and find true love with another gem," Nephrite replied.

Jasper sighed. "I don't love," she said. "I hate." 

"You could learn to love," Steven said.

"No!" Jasper said.

Steven thought of something. Soon he was off again, this time into the sky and on top of the temple statue. He sat on top of the light house.

A lapis flew down from the sky, not the normal lapis, but the one with freckles of shimmering. "Hey Steven," she said.

"Hi, uhh... Freckles," he said.

"Yeah," she said sitting next to him.

"So, you often quit out on conversations or something like the announcements when you turn pink like that?" Freckles asked.

"No, normally I don't have the whole Galaxy watching," he said.

"I understand honestly I think you're bottling something up inside, but the other lapis you know the mean one thinks otherwise," Freckles said.

"Well you are kinda right," he sighed.

"Everyone just blames themselves when I am sad," he said wiping a tear.

"Oh," she said. "I'd better be moving the party is about to start." 

He sighed watching her leave, he was done with everyone. He shut his eyes and laid down.

Amethyst climbed up the light house and sat down next to him. "Hey man, how are you feeling?" She asked.

He looked at her. He stood up and looked at amethyst this pink coloring had a slight glow. "Amethyst, you're not as mature as you act, it's not worth the lie!" He yelled getting some of the crowds attention. He was completely pink now.

"Uh, dude, come on chill!" Amethyst said quickly summoning her whip.

"Oh, aren't you so strong!" He said picking her up and looking straight into his eyes.

"Dude, Steven aren't you being a littl-" Steven interrupted amethyst by throwing her into the crowd.

A random gem caught her after sliding off their feet and ending up laying.

Steven looked at the crowd. "Hey White, have you told anyone about your flaw?" Steven asked.

White blushed pink. "No I-I um," White stuttered. White walked a bit away.

"Oh, blue how about you feel something other then sadness, you're making me depressed," he said fake crying.

"Oh sorry, Steven! I messed up again!" Blue said joining white.

"Hey Yellow, how about your sense of humor?" He asked.

"Uh, why is that so bad?" White diamond yelled casually.

"Oh, I thought she was tough," he said.

"Hey!" Yellow exclaimed. She joined the other two diamonds.

"Hey Pearl, I don't think you should be talking so much it's annoying," he said.

Pearl looked at him, stomping her way to the light house to give him a piece of her mind.

"Hey Garnet, is your love real, doesn't seem like it?" He said.

Garnet looked at him. "How about you, are you real?" She said.

Pearl sighed. "I can't attack Steven," she said stomping over to garnet.

Steven's pink form smiled. "A bit insecure of what they'll think, Pearl?" He asked. 

Pearl looked at garnet. "Is it him?" She asked.

"No, just don't listen to him, he's trying to get under your skin," Garnet said loudly.

Pearl sighed in relief.

Amethyst just ran up to garnet, standing next to her as they stared up at steven.

His pink form went away causing him to fall.

Garnet ran and caught him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You insulted everyone, you're fine," Garnet said.

"Oh, well whats on the schedule?" He asked.

"Ask Larimar or Bixbite, they both memorize things," garnet explained.

"Okay," he said.

He walked around the crowds until he ran into Larimar. "Hey, what's on the schedule?" He asked.

"Oh, ask Bixbite, she is very smart," Larimar said smiling the whole time.

"Alright, do you happen to know where she is?" He asked.

"Yes, she's off by the stage, near Orange Spodumene," Larimar said.

"Oh, thanks," he said.

He looked for Bixbite for about 12 minutes and found her. "Hey Bixbite, what's on the schedule, I forgot?" He asked. 

"Oh, we have pizza at 10:30 and cake at 11:10," Bixbite said.

"Thanks, and hi Orange Spodumene," he said.

Orange Spodumene smiled and waved.

He left and walked up to the crystal gems who were quickly cooking pizza with Nanefua's Ruby Guards help.

Steven got to helping.

It is all he could do to redeem himself?

Is reducing himself to the smallest to hide from the reality he lives in, is that really the smartest idea?

Only thousands of years ago, did someone much like him do that to win a war?

Mental warfare.

Disclosure.

Leaving those you hold dear in your heart behind.

If only he let his actual pink side take over. If he felt he couldn't lie to himself and the others.


	4. Nothing is fine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finally breaks, at least one half does. Will he cause all out war again?

Steven sat down near a few gems, they were too into their chat to notice him. He slid away a bit to keep himself calm.

Spinel sat down in front of him petting his hair and the cat at the same time.

"Stop," he mumbled.

Spinel smiled and stopped petting him, but not the cat.

Steven kept his head down as he sat thinking about things. He glanced over at a few gems that were coming his way. He made himself look busy.

Spinel pushed his head up to not make look depressed.

Steven slapped her hand. "Stop," he said.

Spinel continued. "Smile," she said.

"Smile," he said getting up and grabbing her arm, sending her at a crowd of gems.

The heaven and earth beetles ran out of spinels way as bismuth slid and caught spinel. "Careful," Bismuth said.

"Steven, why'd you throw me?" She asked.

Steven wasn't where he was just standing. "Oh, maybe I'm done!" He said. He wasn't pink this time. He was standing on the big donut.

"Uh?" Bismuth breathed.

Steven jumped down. "First, Pearl breaks emotionally when ever I tell her one thing!" He announced.

Pearl looked at him. "Oh, steven, I-I'm sorry!" She said starting to sob.

"And garnet you give my advice I don't need I am old enough to make it on my own!" He said. 

Garnet looked at him. She didn't make a noise.

"Amethyst, you act so mature, but your just childish!" He said. "And oh! You can't even clean your own room!" He said.

Amethyst narrowed her eyes. "Dude, that's like super rude!" She said.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't care anymore more! I am just speaking my mind!" He said. "And honestly, the diamonds haha! They don't even care about their gems they only care about themselves!" 

Blue and yellow looked at him offended.

"Oh, another thing! Do you guys even believe in anything of eachother?" He said.

Gems broke out into arguments and fights.

His eyes watched the crowd of gems causing their own war.

He felt a heavy weight on him. His gem half and his human half split.

"That's enough for you," his gem half said putting his foot on his human half, lightly.

The gems stopped, everyone did.

"Don't use my powers please," his gem half said.

White smirked a bit. "Pink steven, welcome back," she said.

Pink steven looked at white, his face void of emotion.

White diamond sighed. "Oh, I have your attention well just don't let him die," white said.

Pink steven looked at Steven. "I am taking control for a while," he said, making them fuse.

Steven formed in a pinker form. "No more fighting, Steven meant nothing," 

"Get that kid therapy!" A random gem yelled.

"No, thank you, we have lion," he said walking over to The Crystal Gems.

He knew his human half wanted to take over soon.

He was trying to postpone it.


	5. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven falls into an endless loop of warfare, which only causes him to dig deeper into his own flaws, finding the source of his pink nightmare.

He felt his mind gradually change from his gem half to his human half. The pink fading into his normal skin color.

The diamonds sighed in relief.

"Are you ready to talk about it now?" Pearl asked.

Steven took a deep breath. "While we work on making pizza," he said happily trudging over to the small beach kitchen set up.

"So are we making the Steven's recipe or normal pizza?" He asked.

Pearl walked over, smiling warmly. "The Steven's recipe," she said.

Steven put spread tomato sauce on the bagels, Pearl put the cheese on, then Amethyst and garnet managed the oven.

After 2 hours, they placed the pizza bagels on the tables.

"You want to know why I acted out?" He asked mildly away from the gems that were eating pizza bagels.

Pearl nodded. "Is it an outburst?" She asked.

"Well it's like if blue diamond took all her emotions to pinks shattering and they spilled out at small intervals," he said.

"Oh, so your spilling your brain slowly?!" Amethyst asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Your emotions come from your brain, so your spilling your brains," amethyst explained.

Steven chuckled. "No," he said.

Garnet smiled. "We'll remember that and let you relax next time," she said.

Pearl sighed. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I am still angry at pink for throwing one of my swords off a cliff over anger," pearl said.

Steven turned pink at the mentioning of his mother, he made himself turn back.

"Is it like when ever we mention Pink diamond?" Amethyst asked.

Steven sighed. "some times," he said.

Connie ran over to steven. "Hey! I couldn't find you and I heard about your outbursts, its alright," she said.

Steven laughed. "Yeah... outbursts," he mumbled.


	6. Volleyball Ultimate (Steven Tag Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven joins the beach volleyball Tournament to find himself playing on both sides of the net to make it away from the other gems.

Steven walked over to the Volleyball sign up sheet only seeing a small amount of names. He wrote his name down and waited for pearl to announce the beginning.

She did and he took off his jacket, walking to the volleyball net and standing on the sand.

He ended up playing a 1 on 3 against the crystal gems. His eyes on the ball as he hit it over the net.

The gems instantly got it back over.

He turned pink and hit it quickly.

Amethyst shapeshifted into steven and tagged pearl. "Tag," she said.

Steven started to sweat, jumping into the air and hitting it over the net.

Amethyst slid under the net, waiting for him to float down.

He looked down, seeing all three waiting for him to come down to tag him. He sighed, slowing his floating to barely moving. He started to use his shield to walk over to white diamond and just sit on her shoulder.

Amethyst tagged whites foot. "Tag! Now you have to turn into steven!" She yelled.

"Ha! White would never play a game!" He yelled.

White shapeshifted to Steven.

He quickly moved through the sky using shields. He turned pink and moved quicker.

White tried to tag him, but he was too far.

Garnet tagged blue and pearl tagged Yellow.

The two turned into Steven's.

The gems of the crowd started to get tagged until he was running from thousands of gems.

He made it far from beach city in his car, he was at his place of calming. He laid on top of his car.

The gems surely were waiting for him to come home.

He sighed, glancing at his phone. He rolled over looking at over 100 texts from the gems and connie. The latest saying, _Steven we're sorry._

He got into his car and floored it to beach city. He sped past the welcome to beach city sign. His car basically sliding across the sand.

Something landed on top of his car, a hand touching his shoulder. He didn't turn. "Tag, you're it," the gem said.

He sighed. "Thanks..." he said, walking away.

A few gems watched him walk down the road, no one knew where he was going yet they didn't follow him. 


	7. Insult to Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is angered again.

Steven kept walking, his movements were slow. 

The gems watched, the unsettling feeling resting inside.

He turned around, looking at them. "I'm sorry," He mouthed out. 

A few gems took off running.

Steven laughed maniacally, Diamond shaped pink shields stopped gems from escaping. He had closed them into a bubble. Steven jumped onto the top of the bubble, his eyes watching the gems below. "You can't make a change," He said practically growling. 

Spinel sighed. "You're wrong!" She yelled stomping a foot.

"Am I?" he asked. "You forget you tried to destroy this planet a year ago."

"And what did you do without me?" Spinel asked.

Steven's form glitched, a few of the shields disappeared.

Spinel jumped out, landing in front of steven. 

He summoned Bubbles over his fists, Spinel stood still.

"You aren't gonna hit me..." Spinel mumbled.

"WATCH ME!" He yelled, going in for the punch but recoiling his fist at the last moment.

Spinel looked at him. "See," she said.

He sighed. "I am not afraid of you," he growled.

"No, but your afraid of talking out your feelings," Spinel said. "Your holding yourself back."

He rolled his eyes.

She chuckled. "If your not gonna hit me then you should probably put down the shield," she said.

He grumbled, letting the shield dismantle its self as he fell onto the sand. "I am leaving," he said walking towards the dondai. 

Spinel looked at him confused. "But where are you going?" She asked.

"I need to do a few things," he said.

"No, you aren't, mister," Pearl said.

"Steven, go pick up the microphone and talk about what you're feeling," she said. 

The crowd cheered, the same gem from before shouting, "steven needs group therapy!" 

Steven smiled, walking up to the stage. He was finally done. No more problems, no more anything. He stopped mid step, his eyes falling upon something in the sand. "No," he mumbled, picking up the small item. He placed it in his pocket and power walked to his car. He shouted out the window, "sorry I have to deal with a gem thing!" 

He drove off quickly, he knew what he had to do.


	8. Speedy Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven moves quickly with the item.

"Alexandrite..." he said looking in his mirror.

The fusion tried to grab his car.

He sped up, checking his speedometer.

"Get over here you!!" Alexandrite roared.

He sped up.

Alexandrite reached for his car.

"And spin!" Steven yelled making his car spin out of control.

He went flying out of the window. 

The hourglass exiting his pocket and glowing. 

"I dont wanna die!" He yelled.

He appeared back in his car.

He turned around and drove around alexandrite making his way back to beach city.

"I made an alternate timeline again," he said. 

He sped up.

Alexandrite ran at his car.

He looked at her in the mirror. He rolled down the window. "I am going home I promise!" He yelled.

She nodded, running along side his car.

He grabbed the hourglass. "Time to get rid of you," he said.

He smashed it against the door.

Spinel hopped on top of his car. She peeked in.

He was really expecting something to happen.

He arrived at the beach.

"Guess who accidentally made an alternate timeline!" He yelled.

"Ugh, Steven," Alexandrite groaned. She unfused.

"Not your fault, not my fault," he said.

They nodded.

"I know something big is coming soon, future vision," garnet said.

"Huh," he said.

"Be ready," she said.

He nodded.


	9. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems prepare for war.

Steven pushed a light Cannon into the road.

"Walkie talkie!" Pearl yelled throwing one two him.

He taped it on.

Amethyst looked at him.

He put his hand on his face. He was growing weak. His pink self couldn't hold his human half back, even if he looked human to them, he wasn't.

Steven sat down against the cannon. 

He was tired.

Pearl sighed. "You wanna talk about it," she asked.

"Nope, everything is alright," he said.

"You're pale," Pearl rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind it," he mumbled.

"Okay," she said.

He was exhausted.

He was falling asleep against the cannon.

A small trickle of energy coursed through his veins. He knew he was the danger. He couldn't leave though.


	10. Pink powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven makes the final out burst.

His body glowed pink. His human half took over, using the powers of his Gem half to take leap into the sky.

The gems watched from below as he took full power and watched down at them.

"If every pork chop were-" pearl said before being introduced by a giant hand made of pink shields picking her up and throwing her.

"Run!" A gem from the large crowd yelled. Everyone ran in random directions as the chaos ensued, Steven spotted the diamonds.

White diamond shielded the younger diamonds using her body.

"White, no!" Yellow exclaimed.

"He's going to kill you!" Blue said.

"You're young, I'm old and defective, do you think I mind?" White asked.

Steven hit white with a shield.

She stumbled back, keeping her footing perfect.

"Steven, calm down!" Yellow yelled.

"Don't kill White!" Blue yelled.

"Save spinel, I started this, I'll fix it," White said. She looked at steven. "I think you need someone to fight if you're going to be mad," White said.

Steven laughed, "an old gem like you would break immediately." He became face to face with her.

"You forgot something," White said.

"And what's that?" Steven asked. He was mocking her.

"I can do that too," White said. Her gem glowed pink and she punched him down onto the sand.

"Huh!" He exclaimed. "I won't go down that easy!" He hopped up punching her nose.

She barely moved. "Weak." She sighed.

"Oh really?" Steven asked. He poofed her quickly.

Yellow and Blue stared at White's gem in horror. 

Spinel was nowhere to be found. She had vanished.

"What are we going to do?!" Blue asked Yellow.

"White always knew what to do without her, I don't know," Yellow said.

The crowd grew quiet, awaiting orders.

"You ran an army, Yellow," Blue said. "What would you command in the heat of battle?"

"Stand your ground, take out your weapon and don't be afraid," Yellow said authority returning to her voice after all these years.

Peedee Fryman looked out the shop window. "Hey, pink guy! Take some ketchup!" He yelled.

Ronaldo threw ketchup bottles at steven.

Steven quickly made his way down there. He was ready to kill.

Yellow diamond picked Steven up by the shirt.

"Oh thank goodness!" Peedee said.

"Beach city folk, please return home or into any near by establishment," Blue said.

The pizzas walked into their restaurant.

Peedee entered the fry shop with calmness. Ronaldo angerly made his way in.

Steven pulled out of yellows hand. Hr went for blue. 

She dodged his attacks.

Yellow stopped him. He went for yellow.

Steven laughed. "Worthless," he said. "Your size makes you weak." Chains made of pink shields held the two diamonds to the ground.

Spinel swung in and attacked Steven until she was chained down too.

He looked at the crowd. Slowly, he walked over. Right before he took the first swing he was pulled back.

White was back again, holding him by the wrists. "What do we have here?" White asked. "A rejuvenator, hm?" She said pulling the small object from his hand.

Pearl positioned the cannons, aimed at him.

White winked at garnet, who gave pearl the command.

Pearl yelled the phrase and the cannons barely missed him. 

He was scared now, his pink form fading to human.

"Have you learned your lesson?" White asked.

"Ugh, my head," Steven said.

"I'll take that as a yes," white laughed.

"About that, sorry for yelling at you 3 years ago," Steven said rubbing his eye.

White smiled. "Eh, you were young and Pink," she said.

"What are you even talking about?" Amethyst asked.

"You were mind controlled, no matter to it," white said.

"Steven, what is it about?" Garnet asked.

"White removed my gem, I met my gem half," he said.

"You met your mom!?!?!" Pink pearl yelled pushing past Yellow and Blue pearl quickly.

"Ow," blue pearl and yellow pearl said in unison.

"No, it was more like... ruby and sapphire when they fuse they form one being and they don't want to unfuse but they can by force," Steven explained. "Or well Lapis's mirror."

"Yep," white said still laying on the ground.

"White can you stand up?" Spinel asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to," white said with a smirk.

"Get up white," Yellow demanded.

White stood up, revealing her new form. She had a new look finally. 

"Feeling better?" Blue asked.

"Only a bit," white said.

"What are you smirking about?" Garnet asked.

"I have no idea," white said.

"Let's finish this party!" Amethyst yelled.

"Alright," Steven laughed.

(Later that night)

Steven stood in the bath room, he was cleaning up for the night. He was a bit angry, but he hadn't turned pink. They'd mentioned his mom, he didn't turn pink. It was gone, he hoped. He ran his hands through his hair. It was fine. Something was wrong with him and he wanted to know.


	11. Talking to yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven passes out.

Steven made his way to his bed, but as luck would have it he fell down the stair and hit his head.

His pink self sat next to him. "Glad to see you are calm," he said. His voice was like a echo compared to Steven's voice, yet it was clear as day.

"Oh yeah, good to see you... me?" Steven said with a smile.

"Even if we are the same person, I wouldn't call you Pink Steven and you would not call me Steven Quartz Universe," Pink Steven said.

"You know its Diamond now because of my moms true gem form being revealed?" Steven asked.

"Legally it's Quartz," Pink Steven said.

"Oh, well where are we?" Steven asked.

"Welcome to the land between Gem and Mind! A world of absolute power, where your powers come from," Pink Steven announced.

"Oh, so would mom be here?" Steven asked.

"Of course," Pink Steven laughed.

"Could I meet her?" Steven asked.

"Well come along, you can't be late," Pink Steven said. "You see we purposely miscalculated your step so you fell and could finally meet your mother." 

Steven followed his pink version, which entered a door to a room where his mother was sitting at a table.

"Steven!" Pink yelled getting up and running towards him.

Pink steven stepped aside as Pink hugged her baby boy. 

"Mom, I have always wanted to meet you," Steven said.

"Oh, Steven, me too," Pink smiled.

Pink steven sat down on the ground and smiled.

"Come here you little bugger!" Pink said pulling pink Steven into the hug.

"All I know about you is the bad things, I don't know what to think of you," steven said.

"Oh, I had a plan," pink said. "But I never thought it would end this way."

"Huh," steven gasped.

"I never told pearl, but I was going to keep spinel in the garden..." pink started before steven interrupted.

"No, that's bad!" He yelled.

"Wait, steven, I need to explain the rest," Pink said. "I was going to get her and then get Pink Pearl, but everything went wrong and I ended up..." 

"With me," Steven finished her sentence.

Pink sighed.

"I knew it," Steven said. "Wake me up, I am done." He looked at Pink Steven.

"Of course," Pink Steven said.

Steven woke up to a bright light, seeing himself form. He was pink, where was his body? He looked at his hands. He was still together. He looked up at the shocked expressions of the diamond, crystal gems and little homeworld gems.

"Its a long story," Steven laughed.

"Oh stars," White said. "Is this going to end up with everyone getting new outfits because I did not pay for this."


	12. Pink form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is in his pink form.

Steven silenced the crowd. He slowly made his way to the crystal gems. He was slow.

Silently everyone watched him.

White diamond broke the silence with, "shhhhh everyone let him walk." 

He redirected his eyes to the diamonds. He was calm.

The crystal gems walked over to him. "What do you need?" Amethyst asked.

Steven looked up at them. "I need to find my human half," he said. "Hes at the temple." 

The crystal gems moved away to form alexandrite.

Alexandrite picked him up and ran down the beach.

He made it to his human half. As he hopped down he picked the other steven up. They hugged and fused bursting into a ball of pink light.

Every gem covered their eyes... when they uncovered them, Steven was gone.


	13. Past duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and His gem are in the Past. When they are back something is wrong.

Steven hugged his gem, he opened his eyes. He found his gem was only in his arms. As memories of past events flashed back to him, he paused at the memory of White removing his gem long ago. His face turned pale. As he floated around he attempted to find the gems. He found the location he was at was Familiar. 

_Pebbles..._ He thought. 

As the little rock people scurried out of the walls he realized they could see him. He looked down at them. The room was tinted pink like he was in some sort of strange bubble that stretched around the room.

He floated down holding his gem. He looked at his outfit. Pink Diamond... He was in the palace. As he roamed the halls, he remembered the past. He speed walked down the corridors. It all looked so Familiar. He walked into Yellow's extraction chamber. She was there...? "Hey Yellow," He said. 

"Hello Pink," Yellow said.

"... No I'm Steven," He said correcting her.

"Steven! What sort of nonsense is this?!? You're a diamond not a low life organic!" Yellow exclaimed. 

Steven recoiled. "Sorry, Yellow." He spun around and walked away. He walked to Pink's room. "I wonder what white is doing..." He said. He jumped up remember the secret way to get into the eye. He climbed through the small opening and slide through the eye.

White looked down at him. She didn't have her new form.

"Uh, hey white..." He started.

"Hello Pink," White said.

"Yeah, that's me Pink Diamond!" he said.

White diamond sighed. "You don't have toy with me, Steven." She said.

"Huh!" Steven said.

"Steven you're mind doesn't even have a protective aura, yet yellow and blue are too lazy to locate it," White diamond sighed as she went through her screen. "Welcome to Era 1," White said.

"Thanks," Steven said. "Whatcha up to?" He asked.

"Working on sustaining a colony from the ancients from an organic attack while a gem army of Spinels and Quartz follow under yellow's command," White said.

"Is this before or after Pink Pearl's eye breaking?" Steven questioned sitting next to white's foot.

"After, you're supposed to act like a brat to Yellow, Blue and I," White said.

Steven nodded. "Did younger you ever consider taking Pink Pearl out of Mind control?" Steven asked.

"Of course," White said. "I never did it though." 

"So you were still heartless," Steven said.

White sat back. "I prefer uninformed." 

"Um, well that one way to say it," He said. 

White Pearl returned to white's ship with the other two diamonds. White lightly kicked steven behind her to hide him.

Steven looked at his gem. It was back on his stomach. 

White talked to the diamonds. 

White Pearl analyzed the room like a drone as she spotted steven she picked him up and brought him to The diamond's attention by saying, "My Diamond." She dropped him before the three diamonds.

He looked at all of them. "Uh... BYE!" He said running. He jumped over the hands that reached for him. He summoned his shield and used it as a platform to jump from. He hit the wall attempting to find a grip. He slid down the wall being grabbed by White. She had gone pink. He just stayed in her hand as she lectured the diamonds.

White Diamond looked at Steven. "Whoops." She looked back at the diamonds. "Sorry, but I have no idea what got into me." She walked back over to her screen. She looked at Steven. "Force yourself to wake up." 

He nodded. As he woke up he spotted where he was. He got up from his car. He looked around and spotted a gem search squad consisting of The pearls, Snowflake obsidian, Larimar, a few quartz and Yellow diamond. He had a bad feeling. He hid in his car. He felt the back seat door open. He did a jump over Volleyball and jumped on shields until he made it to the beach. "Stay right there!" He yelled. The group stopped. Steven summoned his shield. "I can't trust you right now!" He growled. 

Pearl sighed. "He's always like this..." She said to the group. She moved closer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He said. 

Pearl put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Steven." She mumbled. 

Steven landed a punch straight to her stomach causing her to take flight and run into the group of pearls. He yelled, "I told you!" His volume caused it to echo around. 

The other five search teams crowded around. He looked behind him.... Straight water. He went pink and dashed across the water a lightning speed. He looked back and noticed them just staring.

He stopped and fell through the water. He swam to Shore. He sighed. "Sorry." He walked to the temple soaked from head to toe. He took a shower and sat on the couch. He checked his phone. Ronaldo's blog was all about Steven's madness. He sighed and peeked outside and noticed the diamond's were talking to the crystal gems.


	14. Scars From The Past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven can't take it. Spinel is missing.

White watched a Pink Blur run by. She sighed going pink herself and following him. She picked him up. "You need help," she said with anger. She held him in her hand as she moved to her ship, it was empty.

He sat down and looked at her. "What?" He asked.

White looked at him. "That's what I ask you," She said.

Steven burst into tears. "They're all leaving me, I can't handle it!" He said. "I've known them all my life, but I can't stop them." 

White pulled a diamond line out of her gem. She clicked both the yellow and blue sides. As they answered, White sighed. "Can you send Spinel up to my ship?" She asked.

Blue and Yellow both looked around. "We need to find her first," Yellow said.

"You mean YOU LEFT HER ALONE!" White said.

Steven sighed. "I was trying to find her!" He said. He ran out the eye of White's ship and searched for spinel at hyper speeds. He stopped at the injector markings. He heard something, he went normal. He looked down at the bio-poison. He held himself up as he climbed into a small crack that was about sitting size. He looked at the bio-poison, it was still bright pink here. A pink hand covered his mouth. 

"Steven, don't tell them I'm here," Spinel whispered. She looked down at the bio-poison with him. 

Steven leaned a bit over the edge. He slipped down into it.

Spinel yelled out for him, she attempted to grab him. He fell in covering his gem, he held his breath. He shut his eyes.

Spinel jumped up out of the hole. "I WILL GET HELP!" She yelled. She ran up to the edge of the cliff. "STEVEN FELL INTO BIO-POISON!" She yelled at the diamonds.

The diamond's ran up all they could do is stare into the pit of bio-poison, hoping he lived. He jumped out covered in a small amount of burns. He dusted off his jeans. His gem just need a light polishing. 

Pearl put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey bud are you okay?" She asked. It burnt her hand. He was still soaked in bio-poison. 

"It just hurts," He said. "It also burnt my jacket."

"How are you not so hurt! You were under there for over 10 minutes!" Spinel said.

"This," He said as he turned pink. 

White looked at him, she had turned pink too.

He sighed. He walked away. 

The diamonds all just watched. 

He silently hummed walking down the beach with his hands in his pockets and his body moving to the rhythm of his song.


	15. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being-  
> Being-  
> Being human.

Steven felt himself glitch. He grew cold then warm. He looked at his gem. Intact. He kept walking. He looked at his gem. He didn't care. He gripped it. With a burst of light. He was on the ground with his pink self above him.

The two stared at eachother. Steven shuttered. His eyes shut. Was he dying? He was. Was his heart beating? Slowly. He took in a breath of air. His face turned pale. He grew cold. 

Pink Steven picked him up. He hugged his head, fusing back.

He felt himself drift into a state of sleep he could only describe as Scary. He couldn't see a thing. A rose petal... his only sign he was alive. Another? He turned around. Lion... the tree stood before him a crystal gem flag waved slowly. He walked up. He opened the chest a single thing- a drop of fountain water? He couldn't breath. Water?! Why was water in his nose? He opened his eyes and swam up he'd been thrown into the fountain. By who? He looked around. He looked at the statue of rose. She was... smiling. He walked to the edge. He kneeled down preforming the diamond salute to her. 

He took a deep breath and he smiled back. "Being human-" he sang, warping home.

Finally peace was brought to him. A peace no one could describe. Who brought it. Well... who caused everything else to happen in his life. Maybe that's what everyone else got from him. He had caused everyone else to find peace. I guess finally my imagination can conclude the story I made up in this tower. I'm getting a colony. To be honest, the story of Steven Universe is one I could tell the others.

Sincerely, Pink Diamond. Era 1, year 4832 of life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end people.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't see the character you want yet?  
> Tune in for more.


End file.
